Treehouse of Pleasure
by joshsgrl
Summary: Finn, Rachel, and a treehouse.  What could possibly happen.


_Well here it is; this is for the Fildos. I'm so glad to have found you all, and to be getting to know some of my favorite author's around here, and a few other's that haven't ventured over to the darkside of writing fanfiction. It's nice to once again have a sounding board to bounce idea's off and get opinions from. Thanks for the laughs!_

_This is to fill the treehouse smut prompt, I hope you all enjoy it and I've done you proud._

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read, Review, and Enjoy._

* * *

**Treehouse of Pleasure**

"Rachel?" I hear him call from below, "I know you're out here."

I peak out from between the faded pink lace curtains of my childhood tree house. I can see him standing there, the moonlight illuminating his handsome features. I remove my hand from the curtain, letting it fall back into place. Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll go away. I wrap my arms around my knees pulling them tight against my chest, leaning back into the darkest corner.

"Rachel, come down here!" he calls, I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Go away Finn!" I call out, a sob ripping from my throat. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry, so much for that I think as hot tears slide down my face.

"Damn it Rachel, come down here and talk to me." He yells.

"No! Why can't you leave me alone Finn, I just want to be left alone."

"Because I love you, that's why." He says softly from much closer than I was expecting. I look up to see him leaning in the doorway, his elbows supporting his upper body from where they rest on the floor boards.

"Hey." I sniffle, wiping the tears from my face.

"Why'd you run out like that?" He asks, though I'm sure he already knows why.

"I never should have gone with you to that party, they don't like me, I know that. I keep setting myself up to be hurt by them."

"They don't know you, is all." He smiles at me, before pulling himself inside my tiny, girly sanctuary. I giggle despite myself, his enormous frame seems even bigger as he attempts to sit cross legged in front of me.

"Finn, it's been three years, how much more time do they need? Quinn and Santana don't want to get to know me. They like torturing me, they always have. I know you love me, but it still hurts when they bring up the past the way they do."

"They're just jealous, you know that right?" he asks sliding around so he's sitting next to me, his back leaning against the wall, his shoulder and arm pressing into my side.

"I don't think so."

"They are. You're getting out of here, they're not. I mean Juilliard, Rachel, you got into freaking Juilliard! Who does that?"

"Me." I say quietly. It's what I've always wanted ever since I can remember, I worked so hard for it, and now it's really happening. Starting in September I'll be in New York, living my dream.

"Right, and where are they going?" He asks.

"Ohio State, and Lima Community College."

"So you see why they'd be jealous right?"

"I guess, but Quinn really didn't need to rub it in that she'll be at OSU with you next year."

"Baby, you know I don't have feelings like that for her right?" he asks seriously, leaning down on looking me in the eye.

"I know, but we are going to be so far apart and you guys have history."

"Yeah we do, but that's all it is, history. I'm with you, I love you, that's not going to change."

"I'm going to miss you so much." I say leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too. Which is why we have to make the most of the time we have left together; besides we'll Skype and talk all time; and we'll see each other on Thanksgiving and winter break, and Easter." He slips his arm around me, pulling me to him, his large hand stroking up and down my arm.

"So how are we going to make to most of this evening?" I ask seductively, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Oh I have a couple ideas." He growls, straightening his legs and pulling me on to his lap. I slip my arms around his neck lowering my lips to his as my thighs settle on either side of his hips.

My tongue darts out, sliding over his lower lip, he moans opening his mouth under mine. His hands that were gripping my hips tightly loosen and slide down my legs. As our tongues slide against each other slowly, his fingers find their way under my short skirt, my fingers are in his short hair. I press closer to him pushing my breasts into his chest, as my hips rock against his. I can feel his erection, hard under the denim of his jeans.

Finn breaks our heated kiss, dragging his mouth over my jaw, down my throat, his tongue dipping into the hollow at the base, before sliding his warm pliant lips over my collarbone. My head falls backs and I moan, crushing my breasts even closer.

"God Finn!" I pant, my hips moving over him trying to relieve some of the pressure building at my core. I can feel how damp my panties are already and he hasn't even really touched me yet. He removes one hand from my thigh, where his thumbs have been rubbing circles over my rapidly warming skin.

"Rachel." He moans against my neck as the hand that was on my thigh moves to undo the buttons of my sweater, slowly his fingers slip under the fabric pushing it off my shoulder. His teeth graze over my skin, sinking in as his hand moves around my back his fingers snapping my bra open, before sliding back up and dragging the strap down my arm. His other hand moves from my thigh, repeating the actions stripping me from the waist. I gasp as the cool night air hits my over heated flesh.

Finn lifts his head, before bringing my lips back down on his, I see his eyes have darkened with passion to a slate color in the moonlight streaming in through the doorway. I close my own eyes that feel heavy with lust. My hands slip under his jacket, and over his shoulders. He shrugs the heavy material off, freeing his hands, to again press against my naked back. My hips are circling now, pressing down hard against him, I hear myself whimper, it's not enough friction to alleviate this particular ache. Biting down softly on his lower lip, I drag my hands down his chest, fisting them in the material at the hem of his simple tee shirt; I pull it up, he lifts his arms to help remove it, only breaking the kiss for a moment. Crushing my breasts into his chest, its my turn to moan his name "Finn" my voice is throaty and heavy with need.

He has one hand on my ass and the other is sliding under my skirt, his long fingers caressing the inside of my thigh. I feel him trace the elastic at one side of my panties, before reversing the action down the other, his thumb barely grazes my center. I feel moisture pool between my legs in anticipation of what's to come. Slowly, his works first one finger, then a second under the fabric, his knuckles brushing against my core sending electricity up my spine. He smiles against my lips when I growl that he's not touching me enough, a tiny chuckle breaking the silence. He finally relents, pushing those two long fingers under my panties into my center.

"Like that?" he asks, as he languidly strokes me, his thumb flicking at my clit occasionally; I push myself further onto his fingers, wanting to feel him deeper within me.

I lean back, adjusting the angle slightly, my movement revealing my nakedness to him. He lowers his head, kissing his way across my chest, between the valley of my breasts, before sliding his tongue out, the tip circling one tight bud, it puckers even more when his teeth close over it. He tilts his head slightly, opening his mouth over me he slides the flat of his tongue against me. He moves to my other breast, caressing and squeezing. I'm helpless to do anything but grip his shoulders tightly as my body reaches for it's release. He curls his fingers as they push deep inside me, stroking that hidden spot that only he's ever touched. My body quivers around his fingers, and under his mouth as my orgasm hits, I can feel myself shaking with the force. He continues to stroke me as I rest my sweat slicked forehead against his shoulder.

"Thanks." I say, panting.

"Mmm..." he says pulling his fingers from me, bringing them up to his mouth I can see them glistening with moisture. I watch as he sucks them clean, the image alone is enough to get me going again. I can still feel him hard underneath me, I rock my hips and smile as his eyes roll back in his head. His other hand still at my waist grips my hip tightly as his hips lift gently against mine.

"Was this what you had in mind?" I ask, my finger dipping inside his still closed jeans, past the waistband of his underwear, stroking the tip of his erect penis. His breath catches, as his head tilts backwards. I lean down, kissing the side of his neck while I work at getting his pants undone.

It's cramped in here with the two of us, like this. Finn lifts me off his lap, reaching for his shoes he pulls them off tossing them aside, before lifting his hips and stripping his jeans and boxers in one motion, they land in a ball in the opposite corner. He reaches for me and I squeak in surprise as pushes me down, trying to roll me underneath him.

He swears quietly when he can't do it, his tall frame just doesn't quite fit stretched out in the tree house. I giggle, and smack his shoulder reminding him of language. He growls and sticks one foot out the door trying to find a more comfortable position, while trying to strip me of my skirt and panties. I push him off me, he rolls on to his back and again I giggle as I get to my knees, there is not enough room for me to stand, so I'm still not sure how Finn got himself in here with me, let alone how he managed to maneuver out of his clothes as quickly as he did. My laughter is silenced however when my eyes land on his erection, it physically twitches when he notices me staring at it. He's beautiful, his skin is still pale from the long winter, its warm, we're on the verge of summer. He has his hands linked behind his head using them as a pillow, so he can watch me.

I shake my head, remembering that I was trying to get out of my skirt and panties, I slide the zipper on my skirt down and like Finn I push both down over my hips at once, I free one leg, before getting tangled up with some of the clothing laying scattered on the floor. Losing my balance, I put my hands out to stop me from falling over completely. My hair falls into my eyes and as I push it out of the way I notice what's in front of me. I draw in a shaky breath before leaning forward, I slide my tongue over my lips wetting them. I exhale slowly allowing my breath to tease him. My tongue reaches out to lap at the bubble of pre-cum leaking from the tip. He swallows forcefully, preparing himself for what I'm about to do. I know it's wrong but I always think back to Ms. Pillsbury when I'm about to go down on Finn, about how she said one day I'd be glad I didn't have a gag reflex.

I part my lips cleaning the tip of his cock, before sinking over him, not stopping until I feel his head against the back of my throat. I breath easily through my nose as I gently suck on his length; my tongue slides against him. He moans, threading his fingers into my hair, guiding me as I move over him. His eyes are closed, his lips parted slightly and his breathing is heavily, he's clearly enjoying this.

"Baby, that feels so good." He moans as I suck a little harder, one hand reaching out to stoke him at the base. He startles at the additional contact, his face tightening, as he fights to control himself.

I rise up releasing him with a pop. "Want me to stop?" I ask.

"Never." He says opening his eyes to look up at me as I lean over him. His hand strokes my hip, before sliding it to my center.

"God, you're so fucking wet." He exclaims sliding one finger along my opening.

"You're fault." I pant, my hips buck towards him of there own accord.

"I've changed my mind." He says grinning wickedly up at me. "I want you to ride me."

"You do huh?" I tease, dropping my breasts in front of his face. He raises his head, his lip capturing a nipple easily, he sucks it hard, rolling the tight bud between his teeth.

"Uh huh, I'm too big to do all the work in here tonight, so what do you say Princess, wanna go for a ride?" He says, normally I like to be underneath him, my knees over his shoulders, or my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I think, we can work something out." I say winking at him. I crawl over him, straddling him with my bottom facing him so I can reach into the corner where I threw my purse.

I dig around looking for one of condom I know is in there. Finn's hands grip my rear, massaging the flesh softly, I press my wet core against his stomach and hear him growl. I manage to find the foil packet I tear it open, sliding the condom out I place it on the tip of his penis unrolling it over his length. I smile to myself as I lift my hips and drop on top of him, taking him inside me slowly. His hands grip my hips tightly and even though I can't see him I know he's gritting his teeth and is trying not to push up into me.

"Rachel?" He asks gruffly.

"Hmmm?" I reply, rocking my hips testing out this new position.

"What are you doing?"

I look over my shoulder at him and smile, "It's called reverse cowgirl Finn, do you like it?" I ask unsure of myself, we've never tried this position before. He lifts his hips and I gasp as I feel him brush places deep inside me I've never felt before.

"Fuck!" He exclaims as we start moving together, I don't even tell him off because it just feels so good. I notice he's got one foot braced against the wall, fighting for leverage. His hands pull me down roughly to meet him as his hips thrust up into me.

"Oh God!" I cry, as I lean forward more using my arms to hold me up, the slight change of position sends him deeper on his next thrust, and I swear I see stars behind my eyelids. "Harder." I beg and he obliges, grunting with the force as he drives himself into me.

I have to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming as I feel the pleasure building, my body is covered in sweat, my hair clinging damply to my forehead. I hear him panting behind me, suddenly he pushes me off him. I land on my hands and knees and before I can ask him why he's pulling me up, placing my hands on the window sill and slipping back inside me from behind.

He presses his chest up against my back, his lips moving over the skin at the juncture of my neck and my shoulder; one hand slides over my stomach, down my abdomen, moving slowly towards my center. He presses a finger against my clit while his other hand tangles in my hair, he makes a fist and pulls gently. That's all is takes, I feel my orgasm wash over me as he pounds into me. My walls clench around him, spasming as he slows his thrusts, still pushing into me just as hard and just as deep. He picks up his pace and again and moments later he presses his face into my back, he groans as he comes.

We stay like that, connected but spent. Our breathing labored, slowly recovering from the passion. He pulls away from me turning so he can collapse against the wall. I turn and sink down next to him, my legs are still shaking. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat wildly.

"Cute tree house Rach." he laughs.

I look around and see our clothing covering almost every inch of available floor space, and join him in his laughter. He pulls me tightly into his side and drops a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He says quietly, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you for four years."

"I love you too Finn and like you said we'll make it work." I say pulling his red letterman jacket over me as I start to feel the chill of the Ohio night.


End file.
